EXPLOSIVES PLEASURES
by LENITA ARMSTRONG
Summary: Explosive meeting between Olivier and General Crimson Alchemist, where the sexual tension is skin deep and instincts make them lose consciousness of their actions.


It was a different day at Fort Briggs and General knew that everything from this moment, was going to change the way on her cold kingdom was handled, a visit from a tall gentleman of long black hair , blue eyes as steely knives, pale skin and crisp white clothes are just an indication that she really had problems, she tries to take a deep breath and go about your usual chill, this man really restless at a deeper level, something out of the military, the femininity is betraying her, this gentleman awakens a deep mystery and attraction that is driving her crazy, How do I can feel this way for someone how this man? The general asked herself, whenever he looked at her with his sharp cold eyes, she could feel like her body shaking, something in that man out of control her, to a point where she had never been, Miles even had to do and this is seriously concerned her because her attraction to him was strong, hormones betrayed her and soon she might not have full control of her body, she didn't want to come face to face with this gentleman, she knew something was going to happen, it was inevitable. War is war and planned future for the nation is in their hands. The office door opens and his icy eyes meet, a fateful connection was made. Among military propositions and questions with single response to the situation; personal information of each one filters, it's like a kind of sarcastic flirting was forming between the lines, things are not going so well for the gentleman, but it was supposed to be, General, Briggs's Queen is cold and hard, his words not disarm, much less it being animated to deliver his holy throne, that he likes it, she's someone as stubborn and whimsical, loyalty to her principles is as strong as him. The ice queen is teasing, not for the intentions of this man to draw a blood circle in her kingdom, the real reason is because her instincts are to get out to the surface, the Crimson Alchemist has finally found his weak point, smells, feels, no escape, but she was also able to discover him, it seems they are about to find out the true intentions of each other. Sharp words like blades are turning into a naughty game, and with each response a new proposal arises, begin to shorten distances and masks disappear. At one point guard down he takes her chin and slowly approaching to kiss her, the cold edge of his sword is now in his neck, the ice queen throws a warning look, if he approached by a little more to her, he will be more than dead. He also shows her a challenging look, encouraging her to dare to do it, Ice Queen for a moment seen his face, he has pale skin like porcelain, steely eyes and his tempting lips deconcentrated her, she hesitates for a moment and this is costing her, crimson alchemist doesn't give her time to react with his sword for the jugular, her soft, sweet and full lips have been attacked by him, she tries to fight it, but his woman inside, one that is not warrior or soldier takes control of his body and she carried away by the moment, the situation heats up, the clothes fall to the floor, bodies join, reason is lost, his dangerous hands rub every inch of skin white as snow, even though these are a lethal weapon against interfering in their way, are some smooth, long and delicate hands with her. His neck is a delight, the Crimson Alchemist stops and plays nibbling a little bit, he's bathed in a soft scent and sweet fragrance that is felt by all the exquisite body of the Ice Queen, She bows her back a bit to can feel him a little more inside her, his hands clinging to his very shapely back, the game intensifies, their tongues twisted and taste every part of their bodies, sweat runs down the skin, the Ice Queen is disconnected from his conscience, only acts by instinct, a wild and insatiable instinct that she had never felt before. She stops for a moment and looks at him a little funny, it has come to her mind a wonderful idea and is more than essential to carry it out, she puts her hands on his chest and directs him to that huge and comfortable couch in his office, she smiles mischievously and pulls on it. The Alchemist is carried away expectant actions of the Queen, she just stares at him in the eyes while she playfully tying his hands and kisses he on the lips with fire, this woman certainly knew what she was doing. down slowly to his delicious abdomen and tasting with her tongue every inch of it, taking care with their hands stimulate something else, his hands now collected her long blond hair, while her mouth does to him delicious mischief, she tortures him pleasantly with every lick she's giving is a discharge of amazing sensations for the alchemist, He no longer endure for long time and skillfully is released from that which bound hands. He smiles mischievously and moves his forefinger on his refusal to her prank; The Ice Queen backs a complicit smile and continues to do his job, but he takes her by her chin to kiss her again and take her by the waist, this time his target will be her back while they melt deeply and their bodies to the beat, Wow! That chair will need an early retirement. A low moan out of her full and wonderful lips but is subtly stifled by the alchemist's fingers while with his free hand holding her hips, the movements are faster, bodies become one and an explosion of sensations comes with it. The general lies on the couch, she is agitated and a little excited, on her face reflects that was quite a pleasurable activity, crimson alchemist sits beside her closing her eyes and fiddling with a strand of her long blonde hair, the woman reaches the table a box of cigarettes and lighter, but a hands surprises her being taken by her wrists, he whispers a few words softly to her ear and a slight blush on the face of it causes she drops cigarettes box and the lighter, complaining out of his mouth again but she's silenced by his fine and burning lips, starting again a body to body game, in which they no needed masks to win. 


End file.
